The present invention is useful in machines which operate packaging, printing and assembly lines in which there is more than one function or shaft to perform a function that must operate in a specific relationship to each other. Usually, such machines are driven from a single power source or motivator. The functions of such machines may be, but are not limited to, printing, slitting, cutting and sorting or inserting products into containers, gluing, trimming, opening, closing, capping bottles, embossing packages or assembling various parts on an assembly line at specific machine times. In order to perform any of these functions, it is often necessary to adjust one or more of the shafts angularly with respect to the main drive source or with respect to another function of the machine to bring the function or activity within the register of the previous or following function to obtain the desired result.
Many previous devices are limited to only a few degrees of adjustment. Prior art devices capable of adjustment through 360 degrees or more of registry are generally cumbersome, and many require additional shafts (e.g., jackshafts), or other components which make the units difficult to install, especially on existing machines. Also, many of the prior art devices have gears meshing during normal operation causing continuous wear on the phase adjuster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,019 to Gabriele discloses a method and apparatus for power transmission from an engine. The transmission disclosed includes a dual planetary gear system in which a first planetary gear system drives the second planetary gear system. The invention in Gabriele is distinguishable from the present invention in that the planetary pinion gears operate singly such that the power is transmitted from the first set to the second set by means of a sun gear of the first set being integral with a planetary carrier cage of the second set. The present invention does not utilize a sun gear to transmit power from the first planetary gear set to the second.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,952 to Ward disclose a shaft adjusting means. Ward discloses a phase adjusting apparatus for use with a printing machine which involves a planetary gear arrangement. The present invention is easily distinguished from Ward, in that Ward lacks the dual planetary gear system in which the planetary gears are connected by an outer carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,457 to Wallis discloses an engine, variable in both power and direction, and a simple planetary phase changing device. Wallis, as prior art, discloses a planetary gear system, but lacks a secondary planetary gear system coupled to the first by an outer carrier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,536,102 to Smith and 3,563,104 to Schuster each disclose phase controllers or adjusters but each lack the present invention's specific planetary gear system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,734 to Hamburger discloses an externally adjustable cam timer. Hamburger relates a phase adjusting apparatus with an external adjustment means. The adjustment structure of the present invention is easily distinguished from that of Hamburger because the phase relationship of input to output may not be adjusted while in operation.